


Temari era uma incógnita

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance, ShikaTema
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Temari era uma incógnita, e Shikamaru sentia falta de algo que o desafiasse.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Temari era uma incógnita

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Opa. tag da escrita de novo. O tema era “A Teoria do Caos" 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Shikamaru sempre foi um grande admirador da _Teoria do Caos_ — em seu último ano de física, ele já teria estudado sobre uma das leis mais importantes do Universo, mesmo que na nutrisse certo interesse antes.

Era interessante como um bater das asas de uma borboleta no Brasil causasse, tempos depois, um tornado no Texas — assim como era interessante que a irmã de seu amigo houvesse se oferecido para ajudá-lo com seu TCC sobre a Teoria do Caos.

Não era como se Shikamaru realmente precisasse de ajuda, mas ele também não conseguiu dizer não aos brilhantes olhos verde-musgo — foi assim que, toda quinta-feira às 18h, eles começaram a se encontrar.

Nara nunca havia notado muito a presença de Temari, para ser sincero, mas ela entrou tão rápido em sua vida que foi quase impossível não notar. O jeito descontrolado e impulsivo dela, embora calculista e frio ao mesmo tempo, fez com que ele se encantasse com a loira antes mesmo de poder pensar sobre.

Toda semana, ele descobria um pouco mais sobre a loira — ela não era de ferro, e pôde concluir isso no dia que seu pai morreu, exatamente às 18h de uma quinta-feira. A notícia foi um choque e a jovem adulta, pela primeira vez, demonstrou seu lado frágil para Shikamaru, chorando em seu peito durante toda a noite (mas negando firmemente a hipótese de ir ao velório). Temari era mesmo uma incógnita.

Finalmente, chegou o dia de apresentação. Nara não gostava de falar perante a tantos desconhecidos, mas mesmo assim o fez, apresentando perfeitamente — bem, talvez nem tanto assim, mas o suficiente para que ganhasse um 9,5. 

Naquele mesmo dia, com toda coragem que não sabia que tinha, ele mandou uma mensagem para a irmã de seu amigo, as bochechas coraram e ele guardou o celular rapidamente.

> @Shikamaru: Você quer sair comigo?  
>  [18:12]

> @Problemática: Amanhã, às 19h30min  
>  [18:20]

O moreno riu assim que leu a mensagem pela barra de notificação. Mais do que rir, gargalhou com a ironia que veio à sua cabeça — Temari não era apenas uma incógnita, era a Teoria do Caos inteira. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shikamaru: Ei, você pode sair comigo? É pro meu tcc. 
> 
> Muito obrigada por ler❤️ — e não se esqueçam que um comentário e/ou um favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz!


End file.
